Acidente AVISO
by Kimiko T
Summary: GaaLee, é a primeira vez que escrevo de Naruto, Lee guarda um tesouro em seu ventre por culpa de Gaara, mas ele não pode contar para quase ninguém, o que vai acontecer quando o Kage descobrir? Meio UA, Mpreg, GaaLee... Reviews? i.i AVISO!
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Então né...? -.- Bem... Essa é a primeira fic de Naruto que eu escrevo, ela é meio UA, e meio sem noção também, ela não foi devidamente betada, então peço desculpas por qualquer erro que vocês achem e que passou desapercebido pelo meus olhos, o que não é difícil... Hamham... Acho que por enquanto é isso... Espero que vocês se divirtam...**

** Boa Leitura**

* * *

Fazia exatamente 5 anos desde que Rock Lee começara a viver em Suna.

Havia somente um motivo concreto para essa mudança aos olhos da besta verde de Konoha, o caso que mantinha em total sigilo com o Kazekage, mas para os outros, o simples fato de Lee ter sido enviado em uma missão de longo prazo bastava. Obviamente, fora tudo arranjado, agora que Naruto Uzumaki era o novo Hokage, as coisas se tornaram mais fáceis para esse amor meio impossível.

**Prólogo**

Era uma tarde ensolarada, a temperatura estava acima dos 30°C, fazendo com que a maioria dos habitantes ficassem em suas casas, aproveitando o vento frio que os aparelhos eletrônicos proporcionavam.

Um mês havia se passado desde que o "ninja imprevisível número um" de Konoha havia sido nomeado o novo Hogake.

Muitos foram contra, mas não podiam negar que Naruto não media esforços para proteger a vila, e estava muito mais forte, e no fim de tudo, o posto foi dado a ele.

O loiro sabia muito bem do "pequeno interesse" que o Kazekage tinha por um certo ninja que sempre trajava verde, e carregava um sorriso sincero nos lábios, e tinha conhecimento que o mesmo prezava muito o ruivo.

Gaara andava distraidamente pelas ruas de Konoha, já devia ter voltado para Suna, mas simplesmente não conseguia... Sua alma doía consideravelmente só de pensar que não veria mais Lee...

Parou de andar repentinamente, o que era isso que estava sentindo? Seu coração nunca havia demonstrado nada além de raiva e rancor pelos outros, então por que essa sensação de agonia estava percorrendo todo seu corpo?

O ruivo nunca havia parado para refletir sobre o assunto, mas naquela tarde, as imagens de Rock Lee que estavam impregnadas em sua mente não paravam de vir, forçando-o a pensar sobre o tema.

Observou o céu, com uma das mãos sobre o peito. Algumas folhas balançavam suavemente, acompanhando o caminho do vento, cobrindo parte de sua visão da imensidão azul – "... Verde... Assim como ele..." – pensou distraidamente, para logo em seguida arregalar os olhos. O que estava acontecendo consigo? Não conseguia reconhecer esse sentimento, era algo totalmente novo.

Sentiu seu rosto ser acariciado por uma fria brisa, fazendo-o despertar de seus devaneios. Mirou por mais alguns instantes as folhas, para depois voltar para seu passeio.

Não tinha rumo certo, ia para onde seus pés mandavam, sua mente estava muito atordoada para se preocupar com algo tão insignificante como a direção que estava tomando, quando escutou vozes, e uma delas, fez com que suas batidas cardíacas se acelerassem.

- Calma Lee... Eu tenho certeza que a Sakura não falou aquilo de propósito... – uma garota com os cabelos presos em dois coques tentava consolar uma pessoa que derramava muitas lágrimas, mas não imitia nenhum som... Talvez estivesse tentando se convencer de que o que a amiga tinha dito era verdade...

O ruivo presenciava essa cena, estava em frente a uma pequena praça, em um local onde a escuridão tomava conta, e ela havia invadido o coração de Gaara naquele instante... O que aquela menina estava fazendo com o Lee? E o mais importante, quem o havia ferido tanto a ponto de fazer com que seu sorriso desaparecesse, e em seu lugar várias gotas transparentes surgissem?

Sua presença estava oculta pelas trevas, ninguém poderia ver o olhar de profundo ódio que aqueles olhos verdes sem brilho lançavam a garota de cabelos cor de chocolate.

-... Se você continuar chorando vai piorar a situação, por que você não levanta, enxuga essas lágrimas, coloco um sorriso no rosto e vai atrás dela? – perguntou Tenten em mais uma tentativa fracassada de animar o amigo.

-... Porque ela disse que... – a essa altura, o ruivo que permanecia escondido apurava o máximo que podia os ouvidos, buscando ouvir a conversa entre a garota que agora possuía seu ódio e a pessoa que atormentava seus sonhos.

- Ela disse...? – indagou a menina, não sabia exatamente o motivo que levara o garoto a perder a alegria que sempre o acompanhava, mas sabia que era algum tipo de ofensa por parte de Sakura dirigida ao frágil ser a sua frente... Sim, ele parecia indefeso naquele momento, como se um dos principais motivos que o fizessem se sentir vivo, agora estava inexistente, como se não houvesse mais chão sob seus pés... Tenten não gostava daquilo, prezava muito a amizade do menino, e quando o viu chorando, depois de ter ouvido alguns berros da rosada, se sentiu tentada a ajudá-lo, nem que fosse só um pouco.

-...Ela falou que me odeia... E que quer que eu fique longe dela... P-porque eu pareço um ET... E que eu irrito ela... – as lágrimas caiam descontroladamente, tocando o chão, fazendo com que a dor que sentia ficasse marcada eternamente na terra, mas que deixasse de habitar seu coração – E que eu... E-eu só atrapalho...

Tenten estava com os olhos marejados, havia tomado a dor que julgava que o amigo sentia para si, começando a sentir um ódio de enormes proporções que era destinado apenas a garota de cabelos róseos. Em um impulso abraçou o garoto, tentando confortá-lo, fazendo com que o único espectador que estava à espreita nas sombras estreitasse os olhos.

O ruivo sentia ímpetos de ir até o banco da praça onde toda a cena ocorria e interromper o abraço, descontando toda sua raiva e ciúmes na menina de cabelos presos em dois coques... Ciúmes...? Desde quando passou a sentir uma coisa dessa natureza? Ainda mais por alguém que mal conhecia... Pelo que sabia, o despeito era proveniente de um sentimento complexo, conhecido como amor... Como poderia sentir algo que estava a tanto tempo esquecido dentro de si, e ainda por cima por um rapaz...?

Muitas dúvidas o consumiam, mas ele sabia que tinha resposta para a maioria delas... A verdade era que Rock Lee sempre atormentava seus sonhos, não que tivesse algum, mas a lembrança de seu sorriso ficara impregnada em sua mente, assim como seu jeito otimista de agir. Nunca admitira para ninguém, mas o modo como o ninja enfrentava os problemas o encantara... Não havia esquecido dele por um momento sequer, e se arrependia por ter tentado matá-lo... Como se tivesse muita opção...

Voltou sua atenção novamente ao dono do sorriso que mexia internamente consigo. Ele não estava mais sendo abraçado pela garota, e mirava o chão enquanto murmurava alguma coisa.

-... Obrigado Tenten...

- Que isso, é pra isso que servem os amigos! – seu olhar, de repente, ficou carregado de ódio – Eu vou matar aquela testuda! – gritou enquanto procurava pela autora da tristeza do garoto.

- N-não precisa Tenten... Eu nem estou tão triste assim...

- Como não!? – esbravejou – Eu nunca tinha visto você chorar sério!

-... Mas é verdade, eu estou bem...

Gaara observava tudo quieto, quando sentiu uma presença, logo atrás de si.

-... O que você está fazendo aqui, Naruto? – perguntou friamente, não desgrudando os olhos da cena que presenciava.

O loiro saiu da escuridão, com uma expressão irritada – Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? – gritou apontando o Kazekage.

- Não interessa – respondeu sem se importar com o que o outro viesse a sentir.

- Seu chato! – o Hokage começou uma série de xingamentos infantis, todos dirigidos a Gaara, que começava a perder a pouca paciência que tinha, se virando para o loiro, transmitindo uma parte da fúria que sentia em sua própria face.

-Ah! – o loiro assustou-se, parando de falar por alguns momentos – O que você tava vendo? – recomeçou com a pergunta.

O outro não respondeu, apenas voltou sua atenção novamente para Lee, que agora encarava tristemente o chão, enquanto Tenten tentava achar argumentos para ir atrás de Sakura, com o intuito de fazê-la pagar por ter causado tanto sofrimento a alguém que julgava inabalável.

Naruto acompanhou o olhar do ruivo – Ah! O sobrancelhudo? – perguntou sorrindo divertido, mas seu sorriso foi substituído por uma expressão de surpresa – Ele ta chorando, e de verdade? – gritou atônito, se não estivesse vendo, com certeza não acreditaria.

-... É o que parece... – respondeu o Kazekage a contragosto.

- Mas como? Vamos lá ver! – disse o loiro puxando Gaara pelo braço, obrigando-o a sair de seu esconderijo, e indo em direção a praça.

O ruivo tentava argumentar, mas tinha que admitir, sentia uma enorme vontade de consolar Lee... E quando se deu conta, estava em frente ao moreno.

- Por que você ta chorando? – perguntou Naruto apontando o garoto, para logo em seguida levar um forte soco na cabeça – Aii!! Por que fez isso Tenten? – indagou o loiro segurando a região atingida.

- Seu tapado! Não ta vendo que o Lee ta sofrendo? – perguntou brava.

- Eu to! Mas quero saber porque!

- Isso não é da sua conta!

- Eu sou o Hokage, você tem que me respeitar!

- É você que me deve respeito! Agora para de gritar, senão vai levar outro soco! – ameaçou a garota, conseguindo assim, que o silêncio reinasse no local.

-...Ta, eu paro de gritar... Mas me conta o motivo desse clima de funeral!

Tenten soltou um suspiro resignado – Aquela testuda... Ela xingou o Lee... – disse apertando os punhos, fazendo com que um pequeno filete de sangue pudesse ser visto escorrendo de suas mãos.

- Mas ela faz isso todo dia...

- Só que dessa vez ela pegou pesado! – exclamou enquanto algumas lágrimas percorriam seu rosto.

-... Não se preocupem, eu estou bem... – pronunciou-se Lee, como se tivesse notado a presença de Naruto há alguns segundos atrás.

Gaara fitava discretamente o ninja.

Estava preocupado, mas de alguma forma, sabia que o outro não estava mentindo.

O moreno vagou seu olhar até encontrar o ruivo – Ah... Olá Gaara-sama... – cumprimentou educadamente.

Em seu intimo, sentia uma felicidade indescritível por apenas ver a pessoa que havia roubado uma parte de seu coração, mas seu estado de espírito o impedia de demonstrar isso.

Tenten e Naruto sabiam do sentimento que Lee cultivava pelo Kazekage, mas apenas o loiro sabia do que o ruivo sentia pelo "Mestre do Taijutsu". Não tinha total conhecimento, já que nem o próprio sabia direito... Mas bastava ver o jeito que Gaara olhava para Lee para ter certeza de uma coisa... Ele amava o ninja, e isso o confundia...

- Melhor sairmos daqui... – sussurrou a garota, enquanto pensava em alguma desculpa para se afastar – Eu vou arrebentar a cara daquela testuda! – esbravejou Tenten, cutucando Naruto, que entendeu a mensagem.

- Ah! Não vai não! – gritou ele correndo na mesma direção em que a menina saíra em disparada.

De repente Gaara se viu só com Lee. Não sabia o que fazer, sentiu uma pequena vergonha tomar conta de si, foi quando escutou a voz chorosa do outro.

- Eu não sabia que continuava por aqui, Gaara-sama...

- Eu tinha assuntos importantes para resolver... – "... Assuntos do coração..." – pensou se sentando ao lado do moreno.

- Então já vai partir...? – perguntou encarando tristemente o chão.

-... É o que parece...

Um longo silêncio se instalou entre os dois, estavam muito perdidos em seus pensamentos, até que Lee resolveu quebrá-lo, por começar a se sentir incomodado.

- Sabe... Tomara que a Sakura-san seja bem feliz... – comentou distraidamente, retirando o outro de seus devaneios – Eu já sabia que ela não gostava de mim...

-... Se você sabia, por que se humilhava tanto? – o ruivo não conseguiu resistir à pergunta, a tristeza do ninja o afetava muito, e ele gostaria de saber o motivo que levava o rapaz a se submeter tanto aos maus tratos de um amor que sabia ser impossível.

- Gaara-sama... Eu não estou chorando porque perdi o amor da minha vida... Estou chorando porque perdi a chance de conseguir uma grande amizade... – disse sorrindo levemente.

- Se queria apenas a amizade dela, porque as declarações? – gostaria de arrancar o máximo de informações possível... Mas na verdade estava apenas seguindo seu coração... Sentia um ódio tremendo quando escutava todas aquelas palavras bonitas e amorosas todas dirigidas a alguém que não as merecia, que desprezava tudo o que vinha de uma pessoa que era tão especial para ele...

- Eu a amava... E também fiz uma promessa, e não pretendia rompê-la... Mas, sabe... Eu sempre quis que a Sakura-san fosse feliz... Não importava ao lado de quem...

- Por que...?

- Porque quando a gente ama de verdade, queremos sempre o bem da pessoa, que ela fique ao nosso lado... E quando temos que ficar longe dela...

-... O coração dói... – completou Gaara, era isso que ele sentia em relação a Lee, então quer dizer que ele o amava...?

- Sim... Mas eu achei outra pessoa para amar... Só que dessa vez é de verdade... – disse o moreno encarando o ruivo.

Na verdade nunca havia amado a rosada verdadeiramente, havia confundido com amizade um sentimento que agora tinha dono... Lee demorou muito tempo para descobrir isso, mas acabou percebendo que a pessoa mais especial para ele, agora estava a seu lado naquele instante.

Tinha muito medo desse fato, afinal, o ruivo era muito frio, mas quem sabe, o seu fogo da juventude não pudesse derreter, nem que fosse um pouco, a barreira de gelo que havia se formado em volta do coração do dono de seu sentimento mais bonito e sincero.

Gostaria de poder ser capaz disso, mas e se Gaara não sentisse o mesmo por ele? Não saberia o que fazer... De uma coisa tinha absoluta certeza, amava-o, e não pretendia se desfazer disso... Já sofrera demais por Sakura, e no final, foi tudo em vão... Mas algo dentro de si dizia que dessa vez seria diferente, o que custava tentar? Se desistisse perderia muita coisa, e se fosse recusado perderia muito mais... O que fazer?

Lembrou-se do apoio de seus amigos, alguns sabiam de toda essa confusão que habitava sua mente, e por mais incrível que pareça, não o desencorajaram, chegaram a dar forças para que ele criasse coragem e tornasse seu sonho realidade.

Continuou fitando o ruivo por longos minutos, enquanto decidia o que fazer... Bem, ele falaria agora, e se não desse certo... Pelo menos tentou...

-... Gaara-sama... – começou, seu rosto adquiriu uma coloração vermelha, mas já havia decidido, não fraquejaria -... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa...

O Kazekage mantinha o contato visual, e não desejava perdê-lo, se sentia muito bem no meio daquela imensidão negra, que transmitia tantos sentimentos, desejos, medos, e coisas que ele era incapaz de distinguir.

Os olhos são a janela da alma, e os seus, tinha quase certeza, deixavam escapar um pouco do que sentia pelo moreno... Estranho, isso só acontecia quando pensava nele, ou quando estava em algum local com sua presença... Mas talvez não fosse mais tão bizarro, porque se o que Lee tinha dito era verdade, ele realmente estava apaixonado...

Sentiu vontade de rir de seus próprios pensamentos, como alguém como ele, uma casca sem nada dentro, uma redoma de gelo, estava apaixonado por alguém?

Fitou por mais alguns momentos aqueles olhos brilhantes... E a velha vontade de possuir a vida daquele ser retornou... Era diferente, era algo mais... Bonito, agradável, gentil... Assemelhava-se a sensação de quando ia matar alguém, mas não gostaria de ver o rapaz a seu lado morto... Pelo contrario, o queria bem, e perto de si... Desejava que a vida dele pertencesse a ele e mais ninguém, e para seu próprio espanto, não conseguia se imaginar fazendo-o sofrer, a sua mente só vinham imagens doces...

Prestou ainda mais atenção nas feições daquele rosto... Estava meio inchado devido ao choro, no entanto continuava bonito... Já ia se repreender por seus pensamentos, como poderia achá-lo belo? Mas era verdade... Não conseguia encontrar defeitos muito gritantes naquela face, conseguia apenas se embriagar com aquela beleza rara...

Mas já estava na hora de voltar à realidade, e sentia uma certa pontada de curiosidade sobre o que o moreno queria falar...

Vendo que o outro não prosseguira, tomou a palavra –...O que foi? – perguntou tentando encobrir a curiosidade.

-... É que eu... E-eu... – deu uma pausa, não estava sendo muito precipitado de sua parte? Afinal, acabara de levar um "fora" e já estava se arriscando novamente... Encarou os brilhantes olhos verdes – "Brilhantes...? Mas eles nunca brilham por nada... A não ser quando o Gaara vai matar alguém..." – pensou desgostoso – "... Mas se ele quisesse me matar poderia ter feito isso há muito tempo... Então o que será?" – indagou-se, no entanto sabia que aquele brilho tinha algo de diferente, algo que apenas almas apaixonadas sentiam, e não vendo motivos para não revelar, prosseguiu.

-...E-eu... Eu amo você! – gritou virando o rosto rapidamente para o lado, tentando esconder a vergonha e vermelhidão que sua face havia adquirido, não conseguiria ficar mais ao lado do ruivo por muito tempo, gostaria de saber sua reação, mas seu corpo agiu mais rápido que sua mente, levantou-se e saiu correndo para qualquer lugar, sem rumo certo.

Gaara ficou estático, com o olhar preso na direção em que Lee havia saído em disparada.

Sua mente estava confusa, não sabia o que fazer exatamente, mas era como se tudo a seu redor ficasse mais bonito, como se sua vida ficasse mais feliz...

- Finalmente ele falou... – ouviu a voz estridente de Naruto, que saia detrás de um arbusto, acompanhado de Tenten.

- É mesmo... Mas e ai? O que você vai fazer? – perguntou a garota encarando o Kazekage.

E na mesma hora o ruivo entendeu, os dois estiveram espionando tudo desde o principio. Não sentia raiva, apenas um certo desconforto, afinal, era para ser um segredo, não é mesmo?

O silêncio reinou pelo local, fazendo com que o loiro se sentisse incomodado – Fala logo! – exclamou, começando uma série de insultos a Gaara e Lee, despertando a raiva da amiga, que começou a discutir com ele.

- Seu idiota! Pelo menos o Lee não é tão covarde a ponto de nunca contar o que sente pra pessoa que mais gosta!

- C-como você sabe que eu gosto de alguém?

- Não preciso ser nenhum gênio pra notar! Ta escrito na sua testa que você gosta do Sasuke!

Naruto levou a mão ao local indicado, corando com a afirmação da garota – É mentira! Eu odeio aquele teme!

- Então por que ta tão vermelho?

- N-não é da sua conta! – gritou olhando na direção de Gaara – Mas agora vamos falar do que realmente interessa! – disse, em uma tentativa desesperada de mudar de assunto, que surtiu efeito.

Os dois se viraram e apontaram um dedo na face do Kazekage, que demonstrava tédio em estar presenciando cena tão ridícula. Sua vontade era ir atrás de Lee... Mas não sabia o que dizer a ele...

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntaram em uníssono.

Novamente o silêncio se fez presente, o ruivo apenas encarava a dupla, que continuava na mesma posição, e vendo que não desistiriam tão fácil, resolveu responder.

-... Não sei...

- Como não?

- É! Você ama aquele sobrancelhudo! – afirmou o loiro, como se isso fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

Gaara virou o rosto na direção onde o moreno saíra correndo, tentando por os pensamentos em ordem.

Estava muito confuso, descobriu que ele realmente sentia um sentimento que havia abandonado há muito tempo, e que era recíproco. Mas o que fazer? Nunca passara por nada parecido antes em sua vida, que decisão seria a mais correta?

O vento soprava levemente, bagunçando seus cabelos, e ao mesmo tempo fazendo com que sua calma voltasse, podendo pensar com mais cuidado.

- Escuta Kazekage-sama... Se quiser, a gente pode deixar você sozinho... – disse Tenten, percebendo a confusão que tomava o ruivo, que apenas concordou com a cabeça – Vamos Naruto! – disse arrastando o garoto pra longe, deixando com que Gaara afundasse em suas dúvidas.

O que fazer?

Seu coração dizia para ir atrás de Lee, a pessoa que tomava a maior parte de seu tempo. Ficava pensando em seu sorriso, seu jeito... Não que não gostasse disso, mas as imagens simplesmente vinham, todos os dias, a toda hora, a todo momento...

Até alguns minutos atrás não sabia o porque, mas pelo que parecia, todos sabiam, exceto ele... Seria mesmo amor?

Amor... Uma palavra tão pequena, e tão cheia de significado... Significados que a maioria ele não conhecia, mas seu coração continuava dizendo, que do lado daquele moreno, ele poderia descobrir, e que finalmente seria feliz... Gostaria de acreditar nisso, mas sentia medo, e se fosse mentira...? Então se lembrou daqueles olhos, tão carregados de sentimentos puros, os quais ele nunca havia presenciado...

Levantou-se, estava disposto a confiar nas palavras de Lee, mas não sabia o que sentia por ele realmente... Havia tomado uma importante decisão, mas para isso, precisaria da ajuda do Hokage.

**OoO**

Naquele dia, o acordo entre Hokage e Kazekage foi firmado, e Rock Lee foi enviado em uma "missão" de longo prazo para Suna, onde teria que viver por tempo indeterminado.

Gaara confiou sua felicidade ao moreno, e não se arrependia disso, afinal, nunca havia se sentido tão bem em toda sua vida.

Lee também se sentia feliz, mas não deixava de ter saudades de todos seus amigos, de sua casa, das festas, de sua equipe, de seu sensei... Mas sempre que via o sorriso do ruivo, tão sincero, apaixonado, calmo... Se esquecia de todos os problemas.

Já fazia 5 anos que estavam juntos, mas como Gaara era o Kazekage, quase ninguém tinha conhecimento disso, sentiam medo do que as pessoas diriam, principalmente Lee.

A data em que se encontravam, era muito especial para os dois, afinal, faria 6 anos que se amavam oficialmente, e por isso, a casa do ruivo estava em clima de festa, embora a população não soubesse exatamente o motivo de tanta comemoração.

Temari estava muito alegre, finalmente seu pequeno irmão estava bem, tanto fisicamente, quanto emocionalmente, e tudo graças ao moreno que passava correndo pelo corredor naquele instante.

- Bom dia Tema-chan! – gritou Lee passando ao lado da loira.

- Dia, hei! Aonde você ta indo? – indagou curiosa.

- Eu vou enfeitar a sala – disse, parando para encarar a outra, enquanto abria um pequeno sorriso de felicidade.

"Todo ano é a mesma coisa... Se bem que o Gaa-kun nem liga pra festa, ele só quer saber da festinha particular que ele vai ter a noite com o Lee... Huhuhu..." – pensou, exibindo um semblante pervertido, assustando um pouco o moreno.

- Tema-chan, você ta bem? – indagou preocupado.

- Ahn? Ah! Claro que to, vai lá ajudar, vai? – disse sorrindo, tentando disfarçar seus pensamentos nada castos.

- Ossu! – disse voltando a correr para a sala.

O dia percorreu sem maiores problemas do que como organizar a comemoração.

Lee estava mais alegre do que o normal, pendurando vários balões pelas paredes, enquanto Temari tentava preparar o jantar.

Ainda tinham algumas horas até Gaara chegar em casa junto com Kankurou, por isso não estavam se apressando.

O Kazekage não se encontrava em seu escritório naquela tarde, havia deixado seu irmão tomando conta de todas tarefas, enquanto se ocupava em procurar um presente adequado para a pessoa mais especial de sua vida.

As ruas estavam apinhadas de gente, elas pareciam não se importar com o calor que fazia naquele dia, continuavam perambulando animadas, e entre elas, uma figura de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes se destacava.

O rapaz parou em frente a uma joalheria, observando em especial, um colar. Entrou na loja e estudou com os olhos o local.

Não era muito amplo, mas continha várias peças realmente admiráveis, tudo parecia ter o preço nas alturas, mas ele era o Kazekage, não havia nada naquela vila que não pudesse comprar...

Aproximou-se lentamente do colar, ele tinha um pingente em forma de coração, e a seu lado havia outra peça, mas dessa vez, ao invés de um coração, uma chave o enfeitava.

- Boa tarde senhor! Interessou-se por este conjunto? – perguntou uma simpática atendente, que se aproximava sorridente de Gaara.

O ruivo não respondeu, apenas olhou para a garota por alguns instantes, e depois voltou sua atenção novamente aos colares.

A menina ficou estática – KAZEKAGE-SAMA! – gritou, não escondendo a surpresa de ter alguém tão ilustre como ele em sua loja – É um prazer ter o senhor por aqui! Farei o possível para atendê-lo de modo satisfatório! Qualquer dúvida que tiver pode me perguntar! Eu estou aqui para atendê-lo! – a garota não conseguia parar de falar, estava muito nervosa, e ficou mais ainda quando o ruivo lançou um olhar de profundo desgosto a ela.

- Eu gostaria de saber o motivo de ter dois colares... – disse tentando parecer simpático, mas sua face entregava toda sua farsa.

- Ah s-sim... – falou, tentando se acalmar um pouco, para depois prosseguir – A chave serve para abrir o coração, então quem a tiver, vai ser como se possuísse o amor da pessoa que tem o coração...

- Hmm... Vou levar... – disse fazendo cara de pouco caso.

- S-sim senhor! – exclamou a atendente, pegando as jóias.

A noite se fez presente, e junto com ela, uma alegria imensa tomou conta de dois corações em especial, embora um se esforçasse para não demonstrar essa sensação.

Lee corria pela casa cada vez mais rápido, dando os últimos toques na decoração, quando foi puxado bruscamente por alguém, caindo em cima da pessoa, que soltou um pequeno grito.

- Ah! – exclamou Temari – Para de correr que nem um louco por ai! Quer por tudo a perder? – perguntou um pouco brava, empurrando o garoto de cima de si e se levantando em seguida – O Gaara vai chegar daqui a pouco, então melhor apagar as luzes!

- Ok! – disse indo até o interruptor, desligando a energia.

Passaram-se duas horas, quando finalmente, a porta foi aberta, revelando um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos, e outro com pinturas no rosto.

- SURPRESA! – gritaram em uníssono as duas pessoas que estavam escondidas atrás da mesa, acendendo a luz em seguida.

A comemoração seguiu animada, até que o Kazekage puxou Lee para um canto mais afastado da casa, causando espanto no mesmo.

- Gaara-kun? – perguntou mirando surpreso o outro.

- Lee... – começou, corando um pouco – Eu quero te dar um presente... – disse tirando de um dos bolsos uma caixa embrulhada em um papel muito bonito verde.

Os olhos do moreno brilharam – Mesmo Gaara-kun...? – indagou quase não acreditando no que havia escutado.

O ruivo apenas concordou com a cabeça, e entregou o pacote para sua pessoa especial.

- Muito obrigada Gaa-kun! – exclamou, abrindo o presente, mas seu sorriso foi substituído por um semblante surpreso, quase perplexo... Era um conjunto de colares, um com um coração e outra com uma chave, mas não foram os objetos em si que fizeram o garoto soltar o embrulho e agarrar o pescoço do Kazekage, deixando que algumas lágrimas de felicidade rolassem por seu rosto, foi o significado daquele presente, agora ele tinha mais do que certeza, Gaara o amava, e era somente ele, mais ninguém.

Quase não cabia em si de tanta felicidade, aquele com certeza era o dia mais feliz de toda sua vida.

- Eu te amo Gaara-kun, muito, muito... – sussurrou no ouvido do ruivo, que se afastou um pouco, a ponto de ver o rosto do dono de seus sentimentos, sem romper o abraço, mas não disse nada, apenas sorriu timidamente e beijou ternamente os lábios rosados do outro.

Depois de romperem esse momento único, Lee abaixou-se para recolher a caixa.

- Coloca em mim, por favor? – perguntou estendendo o pacote, enquanto sorria abertamente, deixando transparecer toda sua felicidade.

O outro pegou o colar com o pingente em forma de chave, e colocou demoradamente no pescoço do moreno, aproveitando o contato entre as peles.

- Agora eu quero o meu presente... – murmurou sedutoramente, roçando os lábios na orelha de Lee, que sentiu um pequeno calafrio, e corou um pouco.

-... Ok...– falou se virando para o ruivo, que se ergueu, conduzindo o ser amado até o quarto, mas antes de entrarem, Gaara encarou as pupilas negras como o céu.

- O que foi Gaara-kun?

-... Eu queria saber...

- O que?

-... Como seria com... – o rapaz corou violentamente, mas sem quebrar o contato visual -... Com uma mulher...

O moreno arregalou os olhos – Bem... Eu não... – suspirou tristemente, talvez o presente não significasse que o amor do Kazekage fosse só dele... -... Que mulher você tem em mente...? – perguntou abaixando a cabeça, esperando um nome feminino, que não veio...

- Eu quero que seja com você – murmurou provocativamente, fazendo com que Lee se surpreendesse.

- Co-como assim...? – perguntou encarando os belos olhos verdes, que brilhavam como as estrelas que enfeitavam lindamente o céu.

Gaara apenas continuou a mirar a besta verde de Konoha, que acabou entendendo.

- Ah! Já sei! Sexy no jutsu! – exclamou se transformando em uma bela mulher com longos cabelos negros e lisos, corpo esbelto, e um rosto infantil – Prontinho Gaa-kun! – disse levantando um polegar – Eu tive essa idéia por causa do fogo da juven... – foi interrompido por um longo e apaixonado beijo.

Naquela noite, a festa em si foi aproveitada apenas por Kankurou e Temari, que dançavam alegremente pela sala, sem se dar conta de que as figuras mais importantes da comemoração já não estavam mais entre eles, e sim desfrutando do calor dos braços do ser amado.

* * *

**N/A: Eu gostaria de esclarecer umas coisas, a Tenten não é apaixonada pelo Lee, ela apenas tomou a dor que ele sentia pra ela, e o Lee, como eu havia dito, estava chorando por ter perdido uma "amiga", e conseqüentemente, ter que quebrar a promessa... Olha gente, eu sei muito bem que o Lee não sabe fazer jutsus, mas isso aqui é meio UA, então ta valendo xD Anhé, SIM o Lee é uke aqui xD**

** Essas foram explicações básicas, caso alguém não tenha entendido essas partes, me desculpem pelos erros, tentarei consertá-los nos próximos caps. Obrigado por ter lido até aqui, Feliz Natal gente!! Reviews? i.i Senão não posto o resto xD**

** Kissus!! Jaa!!**


	2. AVISO

**AVISO**

* * *

**Gente me desculpe... Mas eu já não tenho condições de manter minhas fics longas...**

**O meu tempo está muito escasso, e minha imaginação também u.u'**

**Então, depois de pensar e conversar muito, decidi que não escreverei mais long fics... Apenas one-shots e drabbles, já que elas não dão tanto trabalho assim e nem precisa quebrar a cabeça... Me desculpem!**

**Caso alguém queira saber, eu estou "parando" de escrever por motivos pessoais e temporais n.n' –não expliquei muita coisa, mas tudo bem...-**

**Eu peço a compreensão de vocês, e se tudo der certo –Deus vai ajudar- eu vou passar as fics para outra autora n.nb**

**Uma última coisa, eu continuarei a mandar reviews! Meu profile vai ser basicamente para encorajar os autores!! n.nb**

**Onegai, não fiquem bravos!! As fics – se Deus quiser- não vão ficar paradas!! Só preciso resolver os últimos detalhes e PUF! Vai ficar tudo certo!**

* * *

**Kissus!! Jaa!!**


End file.
